Revenge
by PJ Bottomz
Summary: It was hard to believe that he truely felt like this, that this was what caused this sudden change of sides. Mutiple POVs.


_Shadows._

_For some reason, I'm in the shadow of everyone. Especially my brother Mario. Isn't it odd how I'm one step behind him? He marries Peach. I marry Daisy. His daughter will be the future ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. My son… he lives in the Mushroom Kingdom._

_For years, Mario charged bravely into battle while I had to be forced into it. He was always willing to put his life on the line to save some one, while I considered it to the point of killing the subject._

_It irritates me beyond end to be like this! No matter what anyone says, nothing can lift my spirits. Peach tells me, "You're just a good as your brother. He would be lost without you." Daisy says, "I'm positive if you and Mario got into a battle, you would win." My son, Daigi, answered, "Dad, there's no one tougher than you." March added, "You're a great person." Mario himself has stated that he would be lost without me._

_But I know it's all lies. I'm hardly an asset to the Kingdom anymore. I've been looking for solutions to try to fix this. I train harder with my son, I exercise 7 hours a day, I study every book I can grasp, everything to increase my abilities._

_And yet, to no avail._

_It's such times where I remember, long, long ago, when I first defeated Bowser. He whispered to me:_

"_Green 'Stache, we can team up. We can take down Mario, kidnap Peach, and rule the Mushroom Kingdom together."_

_Of course, at the time, I was young, and such betrayal would not benefit or befit me at all, so I negated the offer._

_But after all the torture I've been through, I suddenly realize the circumstances and possible outcomes of this deal. Perhaps contacting Bowser to renegotiate and apply myself to his squadron._

_Later, that very night, I crept from my bed, careful not to wake my wife, and proceeded to the phone. Daigi was asleep on the couch once again, the TV casting a light-bluish glare on his pale face. I quietly dialed the numbers on the phone._

"_Bowser Castle Reception. Who is calling?"_

"_Luigi."_

"… _One moment." A sound that resembled the sound of a phone being sat on a desk rang for a moment, and then I heard the shout, "Bowser! Call on line 1!"_

_The phone then transferred to Bowser. "So, if it ain't the wimpy Mario Bro. Whatcha need, Green?"_

"_Do you remember that offer you gave me? The one to take over the Mushroom Kingdom together?"_

"… _I'm listening._

"YAAAAAAAWN!" I stretch and shake my head. I push myself off the couch. The TV is still on. Need to remember to turn that off.

I head into the kitchen, eager for breakfast, only to find neither Mom nor Dad are present. I glance around, hoping for a clue to their whereabouts. I spot a note taped onto the fridge. I reach over, pluck it off, and read it aloud:

"Dear Daigi,

By the time you're reading this, I've already gone out to look for your father. Last night, he disappeared and no one in Toad Town saw him leave. Do not worry though, because I'm sure he's fine. March said she'll be coming over to see you at 12:00. She said it was something important. Also, I left you both a basic breakfast in the microwave. Set it to 3 minutes on Reheat and it should be just fine.

With love, Mom"

The clock on the microwave reads 11:30, and I know I have to change into my usual outfit quickly. After 10 minutes of struggling to find my clothes, I found them and exchanged them with my pajamas.

I sat downstairs at the table, waiting for March. Then, after 11:59, the knocking began. I went over and opened the door.

March was waiting for me. She wore her usual red dress with shorts underneath and her white tennis shoes. Her blonde hair was casually formed into a large bang that covered her left eye, the rest streaming down her back. Her ladybug necklace was wrapped around her next, and her ladybug hair band neatly kept her hair in place.

"Daigi, couldn't you put on something less dirty?" she joked as she walked in.

"Sorry. I woke up late."

"What else is new?" she sat down at the table.

I turned the microwave on and sat across from her.

"So, what's going on that's so important?" I asked.

"My mom has, once again, been kidnapped by Bowser and now my dad is, for the god knows how many time, has pursued him in hopes of getting her back, which we all know he will."

"That sucks. Oddly enough, my dad disappeared and my mom left this morning to find him."

"Small world."

The microwave beeped. I pulled out the plates and set one in front of her. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." We ate in silence. When we finished, I slid the plates and silverware into the sink.

"So, why are you here?"

"Because, Toadsworth has called for an evacuation of Peach's Castle because some strange form of alienistic enemy will probably come and kidnap me, just like the Toggerbogans."

"He's too overprotective sometimes."

"No joke. So anyway, since we all have to find temporary rooms, here I am." March got up and went over to the couch, laying down on it.

"At least I won't be alone." I sat on the chair, pulling out the footrests and leaning back. I grabbed the remote. We settled on Toad News.

"Today, in another shocking change of events, Princess Peach was kidnapped in the morning hours by Bowser, the Koopa King, and a mysterious masked man known as Super L. Mario attempts to pursue these two heavens in hopes of recovering our dear Princess Peach. Toadsworth has called for a complete evacuation of Peach's Castle in fear of another invasion of an alien-like louts that may invade the area."

"Wait." March gets up. She goes over to the TV. "Rewind to the part where he says who the villains are and pause it on the close up of Super L."

I did as she said, and the find shocked me.

Upon closer inspection, we easily identified contours and the pale skin that resembled our father. And the one true giveaway was the gigantic mustache that adorned this man's face.

"Oh my god…" March stepped back. "Dude! Your dad is evil!"

How true.


End file.
